Titan Risen
by Isis and Ra
Summary: Terra returns to find she isn't completely welcome.
1. Broken

"Terra," Beastboy smiled up at the stone figure, "I brought you some flowers- lilies, your favorite. You're welcome," he set them by his feet and sat down in front of her.

He loved spending his time off here. It was dark and secretive, just like she liked it.

"We miss you," he said. He stood up, "I know you miss us, too."

Beastboy looked up at the blond. His hand rested over the "S" on her breastplate. It came off into his hand.

"Oooh man!" He jumped, trying to stick it back on, "I broke Terra!"

More stones crumpled around them, and a nude blond figure crumpled onto the ground.

"Ooooh, man! I fixed Terra!" he jumped around gleefully before noticing she wasn't breathing, "Terra..." he remembered the course of CPR that Robin dragged him too. I gently pushed against her chest, "One, two, three, four," he let his mouth touch hers, holding her nose.

Suddenly Terra's tongue gently touched his, taking his breath away. Her frail hand reached up and wrapped around his hair. The other was on his chin.

He pulled away, "Terra!" he hugged her tightly in his arms.

"Ouch...BB...I'm happy to see you, too....but...ah..." she passed out.

He caught her head so she wouldn't bump it.

"Ahhh..." he looked down at the blond. She was naked. He let his eyes feast upon her body, her curves were small, but gorgeous, her eyes were closed, her eyebrows furrowed into anger. Between her breasts there was an "S" cut into her skin. He traced it with the tip of his finger, "Damn you Slade."

He picked up the blanket from the basket he brought to sit on. It was a thin white sheet, but it was better then walking with a naked girl in his arms.

Beastboy gently wrapped it around her thin body. She needed food, and he hated to admit it, she needed real food.

He scooped her up; she was dangerously underweight and how would he explain this to the other titans? He was only happy he was lucky enough to be here when she awoken and not come to find her sprawled across the cold ground, cold and unmoving.

Beastboy pressed his elvish ear against her skin, her breath and heartbeat was steady.

"Guys!" Beastboy yelled when the doors burst open.

Raven looked up. His very aura radiated happiness.

In his arms was the blond.

"Beastboy? Report," Robin jumped up from his seat, taking her form him.

Cyborg looked up as well, "I'll start on something for her to eat."

Starfire floated over to where they all crowded- all but Raven.

"Terra, please awaken!" The redhead said, slightly shaking her.

Terra's big blue eyes opened, feeling the warmth of the room, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, kid," Cyborg smiled widely at her.

"Yeah, we forgive you," Robin motioned to the team.

"I am not included in this 'we'," Raven glared, disappearing in the form of a black raven into her room.

Terra's eyes filled with tears, "I really am..."


	2. Nightmares

**Terra, stronger after three bowls of Cyborg's stew, frowned at the boy across from her bed, "I don't know, BB....I just want to make this world leave me alone."**

**"Then let me stop it," Beastboy hugged her, gently.**

**"Terra?" Starfire poked her head in, "Cyborg is wondering if your stomach needs feeding again."**

**"No thanks, Star, I'm full."**

**"I shall tell him this," she beamed.**

**Terra smiled, "I'm gonna get some sleep, okay?"**

**Beastboy nodded and started to rise.**

**"Hey," Terra pulled on his glove, "I didn't mean to do all those things and say them...I take it all back," she said, tears glimmering in her eyes, pulling him close and pecking him on the cheek, "Good night."**

**"G'night, Terra," he smiled, "Sweet dreams."**

**Terra shivered as the door closed and darkness enveloped her.**

"**Beastboy?" she murmured, "Starfire? Robin? Cyborg?"**

**No one came.**

**A breeze fluttered through the room.**

**She sighed. It was safe here. The blond let her eyes flutter closed.**

"**AH!" she sat up, flashes of Slade going through her mind. Terra pulled her covers closer around her, tears forming in her eyes. She hummed softly to herself, drowning out the silence.**

**She felt a hand touch her head and her thoughts flood out.**

"**Let me see you intentions," Raven's distorted voice said.**

"**No!" she fought, "Get out of my mind!"**

**Terra woke up, a thin film of sweat over her face, her breaths ragged.**

"**Terra?" Beastboy flung the door open.**

**She realized she'd been screaming. Terra's face flushed pink as she wiped her forehead with the blanket, "I'm scared..." she began to cry again, "I don't want to go back to him, I don't want to leave, I don't want to stay..."**

"**Huh?" Beastboy scratched his head, "Terra, you're okay. You belong here, and you don't have to go back ever."**

"**I had this dream..." she paused.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**It's nothing..." she hugged him, "I'm sorry."**

**The first rays of sunlight reached in, kissing her damp cheeks.**

"**C'mon, get dressed," he held up a white sundress, "We'll get you a new outfit and get some breakfast."**

**She took the dress, "Wow, it's beautiful..."**

"**Just like you..." Beastboy hugged her and stood up left her to dress.**

**She sighed as stood up, her nipples hardening at the cold. She had no clothes but the dress he gave her. Terra let the cool material cover her. Her face flushed a slight pink as she looked into the mirror.**

**The dress was thin, but warm.**

"**Ready?" Beastboy peeked in.**

"**Ah!" she gasped, "What would you do if I were naked?"**

**Beastboy giggled, blushing, "I dunno...probably shriek."**

**Terra laughed, "That rocks."**

"**Is that a pun?" Beastboy grinned.**

"**Totally."**


	3. Never!

**Terra smiled, sipping on her straw.**

**"I really missed you, Terra," Beastboy said, resting his hand over hers.**

**"I know. I could heard everything you said," the blond sighed, "I felt so alone until you visited."**

**"But Raven probed you mind- we couldn't find a trace of life..." Beastboy's eyebrows drew together in confusion.**

**"There's where the nightmares came from!" Terra smiled, glad she'd figured it out.**

**"That's good," Beastboy shoved the rest of his soy-burger into his mouth, "Feeling up for a walk?"**

**"Sounds perfect."**

**"No, you are," Beastboy smiled shyly.**

**Terra blushed again, "Why don't we take a walk down town?" she stood up, "I don't think I can wear this..."**

**"Why not? You look great!"**

**"It's almost see-through, BB," she grinned, "And it's a dress."**

**He raised an eyebrow, "Is that always a bad thing?"**

**"Beastboy!" she smacked his arm as he laid down the tip, laughing.**

**Terra took a step awkwardly from lack of use, stumbling on her weak ankles.**

**She caught on to his arms, balancing herself, "Maybe I should stay right here before I fall on my ass."**

**They laughed.**

**Terra, braver than she'd been in a while, let her lips mingle on his, darting her tongue out.**

**He opened his mouth to accept her, their tongues tasting.**

**Beastboy pulled away.**

"**I'm sorry," Terra blushed.**

"**No, it's just...." He motioned towards their friends about to enter.**

"**Oh, let's get out of here," she pulled his hand as they escaped to the balcony, "I can't use my powers a lot yet."**

**Beastboy turned into a bird, gripping her shoulders and flew behind a building.**

**Terra landed on her feet, laughing, "That was so funny!"**

**Beastboy grinned, "Oh, if they saw us-"**

"**They're gonna be so pissed!" she finished.**

**They laughed.**

**Terra pressed her lips against his ear, "I want you so much...." She nibbled on his elvish ears, as she press her crotch against his leg.**

"**Terra....I've never seen this side of-"**

**She hushed him with a kiss.**

**He pulled off one of his gloves, letting his hand explore under the thin cotton dress.**

"**Ah..." she gasped, pushing against his hand.**

**He shook his head to look at the girl laughing across the alley- she'd never look at him like that- lust in her blue eyes.**

"**Ah...they are gonna be so pissed!" she laughed.**

**It was all a sudden fantasy.**

**His face flushed a deep red.**

"**Beastboy? Are you sick?" She pressed her hand against his forehead.**

"**Ack!" he jumped at the sudden touch of her velvety skin.**

"**Hmm..." Terra took his arm once more as they emerged from the shadows, "Oh! Let's go here!" she urged, pulling him into the store- Victoria's Secret.**

"**Oh no..." he tried to pull away.**

"**Oh no you don't!" Terra grinned, pulling him, only to fall. She burst into giggles, "Please?"**

**She gave him 'the face'.**

"**Fine, but I like my version better."**

"**Oooh! Look!" she said, poking a water bra, "she winked, "Shall I 'increase my bust by two sizes'?"**

**Beastboy blushed.**

"**Hold this," she said, dumping various thongs, bras, and strange outfits, "C'mon!" she grinned, pulling him toward the changing rooms.**

**She disappeared behind the door, but it seemed as soon as it closed it opened and she was still in the white dress. She grabbed his hand, pressing it on her breast, "Look! It feels real!"**

"**Look?" he raised an eyebrow.**

**She laughed, closing the door behind them.**

"**Um...I'm still in here."**

"**So?" Terra looked at him strange, before turning her back to him and letting the dress fall to her feet, "Undo this."**

**Beastboy's thumbs unhooked to bra, his eyes trailing to the mirror, then falling to the floor, his face a deep red.**

"**Chill. I mean living with two girls you'd think you'd've seen-"**

**The door slammed shut and he was outside again.**

**Terra giggled, opening the door dressed in thin, black lingerie over yellow underwear and bra set, "What do you think?" she posed.**

"**Ack!" he blushed more, sitting down because of certain bodily reactions.**

**Terra laughed, "I'll take it."**

****

**Terra entered the house feeling a lot stronger.**

"**Um...When exactly do you intend on wearing certain outfits?" Beastboy raised an eyebrow.**

**Terra laughed, "Oh, the gown I bought a VC?" she grinned wider, "I plan on wearing that when I fight crime- I mean Star wears almost less than that and Rae wears a leotard!"**

"**It's a body suit," her dull voice said behind them. Raven disappeared into her room with a swish of her cloak.**

"**Well, it's good to see you, too."**

"**Don't worry- she'll come around."**

"**Yes," Terra threw the clothes onto her bed, "but I had her! Goddamnit!" she glared at him, "I hate this! Why the hell did I have to screw up like that? Why did I let him fool me?" she slammed the door with all her might and fell to the floor with a loud thunk, tears running down her face.**

**She lay unmoving, sobbing in the now dark room.**

**After she felt like she could cry no more, there was a knock on the door.**

"**Terra, it is I, Starfire! Please, may I enter?" the alien girl asked.**

**The blond looked up, "Yes," she whispered.**

**The doors slid open.**

"**Terra, my friend..." Starfire embraced her gently.**

"**I'm so screwed..." she said and hugged her back as Starfire stroked her hair.**

"**I do not understand this 'screwed' you have spoken of, but I assure you, you are quite well here," Starfire kissed her forehead.**

"**Oh, Star...I feel so alone and I know I shouldn't because I have you guys...."**

"**It will pass. Now, would you like to partake of my plorgak?"**

"**Sure," she grinned as Starfire helped her to her feet.**

**They went downstairs, finding Beastboy in a serious conversation with Raven.**

"**NO!" Raven yelled, something behind her blowing up, "I canNOT forgive her and will NOT!" she yelled, storming over to Terra, "You're A LIAR! Just LEAVE US ALONE!" her eyes glowed red for a moment as she leapt at the girl.**

"**Ah!" Terra lay there, not fighting as Raven scratched at her.**

"**Raven!" it took the entire team to pull her off.**

**Terra was still unmoving, blood streaming from the deep gnashes on her cheeks.**

"**Terra!" Beastboy cried out, wiping her cheeks, "Raven- how could you?!"**

**Raven looked up, her eyes normal, "I...I...I don't know what came over me..."  
**

**  
†††  
**

**Isis: I know, I made Raven pretty evil and Terra a cry baby. Just bare with me...  
**


	4. Whore

Terra touched her tender cheels, "Why does she hate me so much?" she murmured to the wall.

"Because you betrayed us," the sullen girl's voice came from the rising shadows.

"I was lost-"

"No excuses, Terra. You-"

"-Did what I thought was right!"

"Trying to kill us was right?" Raven sat down at the end of the bed.

"He gave me a home. He told me he loved me..."

"Slade?" Raven's eyes widened.

"He told me he was the only one who understood my pain. Fed me some bull shit about how he'd never hurt me, yet pain was all I got from him," Terra glared at the girl across from her, "but I don't want your pity- I want your-"

"Trust is earned."

"-friendship," Terra said with force, "I just want to be able to be your friend."

"Then tell me why?"

"Why? Why what?"

"Why'd you do it? Why Slade?"

"Slade had spoken to me, he lied to me. He used my past against me," she closed her eyes, "The pain...the pleasure..." her eyes snapped open and she covered her opened mouth.

"Pleasure?" Raven stood up, "You're nothing but a whore and that's how you'll die."

And with that she left the room, her boots click on the way down the hall.

"It's true...." she whispered to the green figure entering the room, " I _am _a whore, aren't I?"

"Terra, no!" he hugged her, "You're anything but."

"I have no modest, no shame..."

"But you have your vi-"

"No," she shook her head, "No, I don't."

"But it's not your faul-"

"Yes!" She rasped out. She wanted to scream, rip apart the room with frustration.

Beastboy stood up, "Who?" he asked, his voice distorted with mixed emotion.

She opened her mouth, but was cut off.

Beastboy ran his finger down the scar on her chest, "Don't say it. I know who," his finger traced the delicate "s" before leaving the room.

Terra winced internally. His words cut her more than Slade ever did.

The pain was refreshing. It was like waking her up entirely.

She shook her head as morbid thoughts ran through her head. She could feel the blood pulsing through her wrists. Her eyes, glazed over in a dull gray, scanned the room for anything sharp.

They stopped on the dresser. The mirror box Beastboy had made her lay shattered on the wooden table.

That would give a message.

If he even cared.

She quickly stood up, picking up a glass shard. She let it touch the skin on her wrist, pausing- was this really the right way?

Her once-master had done it, why shouldn't she? This was something she could actually control. Her pain couldn't control her.

It wouldn't any longer.

She let it sink in, but not too deep. Just enought for the small, crimson bubbles to form across the cut.

Terra sighed, almost missing Slade.

Then she snapped back- Slade was a manipulative snake who used her.

Another cut.

He didn't want her- just like the others.

Criss. Cross. Red tears.

It felt good in a bad way.

She let the glass fall to the floor and climbed into bed, stripping of her clothes.

It scared her how aroused the pain made her, but in her mind she wasn't alone.

It was Slade tormenting her. Cutting her wrists, taking all of her.

A finger went in.

It was him, making her moan out in pain and pleasure until she climaxed, red and white....

Then black...all black...

‡‡‡

"Terra?" a voice purred.

"Ah! SLADE!" she sat up immediately. Her eyes opened, "Robin?"

She looked around the room and it was only Starfire, Robin and Cyborg.

"Why'd you do it, kid?" Cyborg asked softly.

"I was afraid..."

"Of what, my dear friend?" Starfire chimed in.

"Everything...." she let her eyes fall to the ground, "I don't know...something just came over me...I could feel him..." she shivered, her nipples hardening at the thought. Then she realised she was dressed in a robe, her wrists heavily bandaged.

"Let me help," Robin offered.

"You don't understand!" she shouted.

"I do- I was his apprentance once."

"You weren't there willingly. You weren't there because you thought you belonged."

"Do not linger in self-pity," Starfire said, her anger taking a hold, "It will not permit you to heal. It is done and over."

Terra remained silent, tired of everyone lecturing her.

"Get some rest," Cyborg said, giving her a quick smile.

If only Beastboy would come in and tell her it's alright.

She looked at the window- glass was sand and sand was earth....

Terra held out a open palm to the window. The frame glowed yellow as the glass hovered by her feet.

She put a foot on it, testing, then stood on it- her powers enchanced its strength. She shed the robe and pulled on the white dress and ducked out the window.

And again Terra was free.

"Ahaah!" she doubled over in pain, clutching her scar as she fell towards the ground.

She raised a hand and the glass shattered on the damp ground was replaced my a bigger, stronger clod of dirt. She sat on it as it zoomed out of town, gasping for breath.

Terra was weak, out-of-shape.

Finally she came to her destination- the cave she lived in, the cave she died in, the cave she had made love in- her home.

She picked up a piece of shattered stained glass. She'd built this cave with her own hands.

A stream was there, a make-shift bed was there. Then Slade moved in.

The stream was gone, a real bed fit for a queen, where things happened in the dark of the night.

She saw the bed was still there, like a stone statue.

Terra absentmindedly kicked a stone.

Anger took a hold of her- Slade took everything she had.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled, the cave echoing her words, and with a small groan she pulled the bed apart, piece by piece, followed by cried of remorse.

"Terra...." a voice purred, "My dear Terra..."

"Slade?!" her voice was anger mingled with fright. She attacked the luming form only to realize it was her shadow.

"Terra," a soft, kind voice echoed.

"Beastboy?" Terra looked up, her face covered in tears and dirt.

"I'm sorry. You were confused and I udnerstand," he hugged her.

"Oh, BB..." she accepted the embrace fully.

Beastboy forced smiled; she felt so right in his arms- why did it feel wrong then?


	5. Sweet Dreams are Made of These

Isis: First of all, in the episodes the titans are TEENAGERS, i.e, as in about fifteen, while in the comics they were about 18-19. Fifteen is not to old to, ah- what was the corniness? "Make love"? Yeah, they had sex. Jeez, not even my original idea- it was in the comics. Whatever.

‡warning VIVID het sex ahead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.‡

‡‡‡

They were back at the tower now- Terra and Beastboy.

Everyone was sleeping quietly in their rooms.

"G'night Terra."

"Beastboy- wait...please don't leave me alone. I'm scared," the blond shuddered.

Beastboy paused, then smiled, "C'mon. You can sleepin my room."

He silently damned himself for getting rid of the bunk bed.

"Really?" she smiled, "Thanks!"

He nodded, "Go get into your night clothes," he said, closing the door and pulling off his uniform. He rummaged through his closet and pulled on a pair of red plaid pajama bottoms.

A meager tap came from the door.

He opened it to see Terra in her over-sized maroon pjs.

"You've only got one bed now?" Terra scratched behind her ear.

"Yeah," he kicked himself again, "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No!" Terra shook her head, "I'd hate myself for stealing your bed. I'll sleep ontop of the covers."

"No, I will," Beastboy said,decisivly- for quick escape he added silently.

"Okay..." the blond threw her arms around him again, "Thanks so much."

As he looked into her eyes, all of Beastboy's doubts disappeared. There was nothing but trust and hope in her eyes- and love, undying love and devotion to him.

He let her kiss him, taking dominance over him.

Then Terra giggled, climbing under the covers, "G'night."

He started to lay down before he was pulled under the warmth of the covers.

Terra pressed her body against his, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck and sighing.

Then they fell asleep.

‡‡dream sequence‡‡

"Slade," Terra glared, "I don't want you!" she used her geomancer powers to fling sharp rocks at him.

He blocked them with his armored forearm. He pulled out a steel pole Terra had no idea what its name was. Slade brought it crashing down on her shoulder, knocking it out of place.

Terra screamed in pain as she clutched her now useless arm.

"Terra," he hissed, "Submit now and this will all cease!"

"Never!" she raised her useable arm.

The cane came crashing down on the shoulder blade.

"Ah..." she whimpered, her arms limp by her sides.

Slade pressed his hand against her cheek, "It doesn't have to end this way," he smiled, "I can give you everything you've ever wanted- I can give you a home."

"I don't need a home," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I don't need you."

"But you do, Terra, you do."

Her eyes met his one visible one, "I...I...I do..." She fell limp against his chest, passed out from the pain pulsing in her shoulders.

"Good, Terra, good."

‡‡BB's dream‡‡

Beastboy moaned against her touch- it was like fire. Her fingers scraped down his back as he thrust into her again, harder and harder as he sped up.

"Gar..." she moaned, letting her head fall back, arching her hips, "Mmmm!"

He leaned over her, pressing his lips against her neck, flicking his tongue out to taste the salt of sweat.

He felt the blond's muscles tighten into a climax bringing him nearer to his.

She wouldn't let him stop, widening her legs.

Just as he neared the brink of orgasm, her body froze in place, turning into stone, then crumbling to dust.

Everything around him turned dark and the bed was replaced by a cold, damp floor.

There was a heavy collar around his neck resembling the spiked chokers the emo kids he saw Raven hang out with, except the spikes were against his neck, barely touching the flesh, but touching it, nonetheless. The sharp edges scraped slowly across his neck as he turned to see who held the heavy metal chain.

"Slade," he rasped.

"Garfield," Slade stood up.

"No!" Beastboy looked at his hands- they were the pale color. He could see his reflection in the mirror- his blond hair, his green eyes, all hazy, looking up at him, "I'm...I'm normal!" he started to stand.

"Sit!" Slade pulled back hard on the chain, the spikes digging into his neck, sending waves of pain through his body, blood splattering across the floor.

"Lick it up," the older man said.

"That's gross!" Beastboy instinctivly recoils, the collar choking him.

Slade tighten his grip on the chain.

Beastboy leaned on his palms, letting his tongue lap it up. The metallic taste chilled his bones and he gagged- he'd never tasted blood so bitter. He never even tasted it outside battle.

Beastboy woke up, sweat pouring down his body. He could feel Terra trembling beside him, hunched over, crying.

He wrapped his arms around her, soothing her quietly.

"Shhhh..." he rasped, rubbing her back.

He'd never had such a painful dream. He rubbed his neck, his hands rubbing over course scabs.


	6. Midnight Love

Ra: lol- no vivid sex dreams here...just vivid (het) implied-sex; take a wild guess about whom....YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I love you reviews! Roses for all!

---

††††

Beastboy shot out of bed, running into his bathroom. He looked at his pale reflection, the crisp crimson marks around his neck standing out against the green.

"Beastboy?" Terra stood up, "My god-" she touched them gently, "I'll get some alcohol," she said, walking downstairs.

He didn't reply, just stood there in awe, "Slade," his voice rasped.

"BB?" Terra appeared a moment later with cotton swabs and rubbing alcohol, "C'mere," she cleaned the obviously fresh wounds, "What happened?"

Beastboy shrugged, "I was having a weird dream...it had spikes..."

"What did?"

"The collar."

"What kind of bondage have you been-"

"It's not FUNNY!" Beastboy said, knocking the bottle off the counter.

"Calm down," Terra said in a small voice.

"Calm down? CALM down?! How the hell can I do that when I can't even SLEEP with out Slade attacking me?!"

Terra dropped the cotton swab, stroking his hair with her clean hand. His hair was slightly damp with sweat so she wet both her hands, running them through it once more.

He sighed, "Maybe it's always been there," he shrugged.

She kissed him, leaning against him. He could feel her body pressed tightly to his though her htin clothes.

Her nipples were hard as they rubbed across his pale green chest.

Beastboy felt himself grow hard against her body, "Terra?"

She kissed his bare chest.

"Terr-"

She kissed his mouth, cutting him off, not wanting to hear him say 'stop'.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

He smiled greedily, kissing the delicate curve of her neck, biting softly.

Terra threw her head back and unbutton her top.

Beastboy stopped to admire her small, firm breasts. He cupped one in his hands and let his tongue sample the bared flesh.

She shivered as his damp tongue touched her hardened nipple.

He traced a circle around it, then closed his lips, sucking softly.

"Beastboy," she purred.

He leaned into her ear, "Call me Gar," he said, licking the lobe of her ear.

She smiled, "Gar," she tested it on her lips. His name sounded like honey as he nibbled on her neck, "I love you," she purred.

‡‡‡

Beastboy woke up, Terra next to his body, sleeping soundly. It brought a soft smile on his face as he pressed his lips against her forehead.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, "Mmm, mornin' BB," she murmured, stretching her arms around his neck.

"Mornin'," he smiled back, hugging her close.

She could hear his heartbeat as her cheek touched his bare chest. Terra sighed, her breath warm against his chest.

Outside, the window had frosted over, the crystal patterns like daggers.

"We should get dressed," he murmured.

She nodded, but didn't pull out of his grip, staring into the blazing sunrise.

‡‡‡

Raven sat, meditating in her room, tears streaming from her closed eyes.

She had felt it. The passion. She damned Terra, damn her powers, her father, herself, and when she ran out of things to damn, she wept.

Wept, trying to block out the pain of this broken heart, block out the hate for this blond, block out the hatred for herself.

She felt calmer, but the tears still came. She stood up, looking into the mirror, "Why can I not love?" she whispered to her reflection as the sun rose, "Why can I not feel? Why am I denied the emotions all other possess?"

Raven sighed, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall, "Why am I the way I am?"


End file.
